Seriously? I hate you
by Cybernetic Exposure
Summary: Anastasiya Valentine finds herself being increasingly harassed by fellow classmate Sirius Black. She combats growing attraction as well as family problems before her Hogwarts Graduation. Marauder Era. Sirius/OC. Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasiya Valentine was not a pleased girl. On this particular day in late September, the Gryffindor girl found it quite hard to find a solitary moment alone for study. It would have been fine, had it been her best mate - Carnelia LeFèbvre, but it was not. Not even close...not even a little.

Almost everybody was outside enjoying the last of the nice weather, only a few stragglers remained in the Great Hall, but Ana was the only one actually studying. Long, straight tendrils of black hair hung loosely over her shoulders, being shoved out of her shockingly green eyes every two minutes or so. Had her nose not been shoved so deeply into the bindings of her potions manual, she would have noticed the approaching trouble. But it was in such a way that her attention was completely on the _Felix Felicis_ potion of luck, concerned with how dangerous and difficult it was to concoct. Her curiosity was far too strong.

Heavy weight slumped down beside her, to her left. An airy chuckle escaped from the nostrils of her visitor, her eyes actually darting from the pages of the potion manual - though only because it was being lifted from her grasp. Her head snapped to the left, black hair splaying about through the air and eyes locking on the thief of her book. Instantly, hatred spewed from her pores like toxic venom, so heavy that those within the vicinity could taste it, surely her visitor did. This air caused yet another chuckle from his stubble- lined mouth, more rich than the last. Sirius Black, the most insidious and attention-seeking git in the entirety of Gryffindor sat beside her with a hateful look of pleasure written across his well-defined face. Ana had not the time to throw out an insult to him, for more weight bowed the bench on the right this time, and she turned her head to see whom this invader was. Lacky James Potter, no doubt, with his messy black hair and modest brown eyes gaped at her from behind his pretentious glasses. Yes - even his glasses were pretentious.

"What are you reading, Sugar Hips? Oh, _Felix Felicis_. You gonna make it? Wanna get lucky with me? You don't need a potion, you know..."

Verbal diarrhea spewed from his maw, some that Ana still could not respond to. The air behind her shifted, it felt as if there was yet another person standing at her back. Tilting her head upwards, her eyes fell onto Remus Lupin, who looked rather displeased with the task he had been no doubt appointed with. Now, to be perfectly fair, Anastasiya and Remus had a history of getting along quite well. Remus was a Prefect, even, but when he was around the other three...it was then that Ana distasted his actions and sometimes his words. It was as if her sometimes-friend had a complete personality shift. Not something that the Gryffindor girl was fan of. At a second glance, the Prefect has silently mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_ to her, but they had fallen on very deaf ears. She was angry at the trio of them.

"I'm assuming that your stumpy pet is groveling at your feet around here, somewhere?"

Ana finally shot, directing the question at either James or Sirius, as it seemed that Remus was keeping a tight lip in this situation. Blocking her exit was his only duty here. Both James and Sirius broke into fits of boyish laughter at her suggestion, as if she had told the most hilarious joke that any person had ever heard, which only made her distaste in them at this moment grow. The poisonous hatred in the air thickened.

"Not _our _feet, no."

James answered, eyes dropping down to the floor for a moment. Instantly, Ana slammed her legs together (though they had not been too far apart) thinking that Peter Pettigrew was hiding beneath the table, trying to gape at her underpants. It would not have been the first time that one of the four had tried this, and surely would not be the last. But he was not below, only a solitary rat sat at the floor by her right foot, searching for crumbs, no doubt. Anastasiya thought nothing of the situation...it was probably just one of the student's pets.

"Give me my book back, you prat."

Sirius laughed, slamming the book shut and losing her page, which ticked an annoyance onto her already bad attitude. He lifted the book high above his head and flashed his most charming alligator smile at her, "Reach for it, princess."

Angrily she rose, ready to reach for the book that was out of her grasp, though she had caught the eye of Sirius right as she did so, which travelled away from her for only a moment to Remus...his head tilting in the slightest of nods. Hands were at the base of either shoulders, shoving her forcefully back into her seat. Disbelief, though it was foolish to be so surprised, grasped at the center of her nerves that Remus would think to do such a thing. It made her more irate.

"Nope, you aren't leaving us yet. We want to talk to you. You never ever talk to is, _Annie_."

James attempted the sweetest possible tone he could, but it sounded forced and more sarcastic. Ana's eyes moved from Remus to James in an arc, a sneer coming across her thick lips,

"James. You disgust me. End of story."

Thoughtlessly, the Gryffindor jammed her elbow into the ribs of poor Lupin, causing him to double over in a fit of pained coughs. He backed up in doing so, giving her enough room and time to lift herself - as well as her bag - from the seat and snatch the book from Sirius. Both of Remus' friends were doubled over on the bench with laughter, which sounded like the cackling of a pack of hyenas. The shrill sound of their giggles bounced and echoed throughout the Great Hall, and it was the last that Anastasiya Valentine heard before disappearing from the room.

-

The cold air of the dungeons was refreshing on the sweat-beaded skin of her face. She shoved the door open to her potions classroom, which had been disbanded hours earlier, but one student remained. Severus Snape, who was by no means a well-liked boy, stood by a bubbling cauldron with a concentrated look fixed upon his sharp face. His hooked nose was sniffing the smoke he wafted towards himself, greasy black hair hung like a curtain before beady black eyes. Aside from Carnelia, Severus Snape was the only friend Anastasiya bothered to have.

The boy was making the unmistakable _Draught of Living Death_, dropping his head every so often to mark notes in his potions manual, then returning to his work when he had finished scrawling them out. This is where the boy spent most of his school years, hidden within the comfort and safety of the dungeons as most did not stray down here - least of all the Marauders in all of their annoyance.

Some may think it strange that Severus Snape, a Slytherin, and Anastasiya Valentine, a Gryffindor, were friends. While it was much like blasphemy to the tride and true pure-bloods, such as graduated Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, it was not too far-fetched in a case such as this, Anastasiya was related to the Blacks, through marriage from one pure-blooded wizard to another. It was perhaps her brains and courage that landed her in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, though she had always wanted to be a Ravenclaw instead. She tossed her bag down onto the floor and slid the potions book onto the end of the table that Severus practiced at, looking into the cauldron.

"Looking perfectly clear. Wow, Severus, your talents in potions never cease to amaze me."

He looked up for a moment, a ghost of a smile on his face before he peered into the cauldron as well. He was not one to cling to happier feelings.

"Yeah. Those idiots yesterday...if we're going to make these next week, I figured I should practice. But those fools, in class...they don't know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane."

"There is no difference. Just the name," Ana smiled eyes traveling to the floor where an ugly brown rat flittered around.

"Very good, yes."

Was all that Severus answered. The door popped open a few minutes later and the three Marauders trolled in like soldiers. The rat scurried for the door. Remus was still bent a little funny, no doubt from the rib shot, and Sirius looked rather...well...serious for once. James' expression changed to excitement when he saw Severus behind Anastasiya. Peter trolled in a moment later, rather looking like a proud toad with a chubby chin. He was well-hated.

"Can't I just get a moment's peace without you trolls ruining everything?"

Ana half-whined, backing closer to her bag than she had been before. James snapped out of his imagination for a moment to give her a rather dirty look, clicking his tongue in disapproval,

"You sound like a banshee. Don't scream that loudly."

"Actually, don't scream. We just want to..._talk_," Sirius corrected, eyes flashing from Severus to Ana and back again.

Severus stood behind Anastasiya, closer to his cauldron than he had been previously and clutching a silvery knife in his hand. He had been using that to crush ingredients for his potion, but snatched it in hopes to scare off the bullying Gryffindor boys. He would never actually lash at them.

"Don't you have other girls to talk to? One's that are actually interested in hearing what you have to say? I'm sure there are a couple Hufflepuff girls down the hall who would just die to hear what you've got on your mind. Why don't you go inform them? Because I'm not interested."

"Why do you have to be like that?"

Sirius gave an approving nod to James, who took a step closer to the frightened Severus. He had made a move for his wand, but Anastasiya had drawn hers first, "_Accio _wand!"

It flew into her hand, from the depths of her bag, in a flash and was pointed threateningly at James Potter, whose grin only increased at the challenge. He moved to disarm her, perhaps, but never got the chance to. Within seconds, Ana had cast hers first, "_Confringo_!"

The back of his robes burst into flames, sending James wailing like the banshee he had discouraged Anastasiya from sounding like, and dashing around the room like a mad man. Remus drew his wand and immediately moved to put his friend out. Sirius grit his teeth, pouncing forward like an angry dog and snatching Anastasiya's wand hand, using his weight to slam her into a wall, knocking several chairs out of the way in the process. Severus took it upon himself to disappear into Slughorn's office, and Peter had been helping attend to the now smoking James - the flames had been extinguished.

Ana hissed in pain at the hard contact with the dungeon wall, and even moreso by being pinned by the illustrious Sirius Black. Upon forcing her into the wall, she dropped her wand with the surprise and slight inflicted pain. Sirius growled beneath his breath and drew much closer than Ana would have liked, being that she could feel his breath hit the skin of her lips the second he exhaled. His tone was rather dangerous as he spoke.

"If you want to play that way, we'll play that way. But you, of all people, should know that I always get what I want. And, _Annie_...you're the flavour of the year."

The door to the teacher's office flew open a moment later and Professor Slughorn siddled out of his room - his face red with rage. Severus stood behind him, this time, looking quite pleased with himself. Sirius released Anastasiya almost immediately and backed away from her as if he had never thought of even touching her. James cast a horrid glance at Ana, then to Severus before lifting himself from the floor and peeling his damaged robes from his uniform.

"Just what is going _on _in here?"

Slughorn shouted, waddling over to the cauldron on the table and peering in quickly before glaring at the Gryffindors, excluding Ana.

"Anastasiya set James on fire!" Peter squeaked, pointing a stubby finger at her.

"Nonsense. The idiot-boy surely did it to himself. Or you to him! Not be gone before I give the lot of you detentions. **GO**."

His bellowing voice echoed from one wall to the other, causing both Severus and Anastasiya to cringe simulataneously. The Marauders retreated, Sirius following the lot out the door, but not before he cast a quiestionable glance at Ana. In her mind, she could just hear his voice saying, _Remember. I always get what I want_...before the door to the potion's room slammed and they were left to an awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Flavour of the Year_? I can think of about fifty eight million girls in this school who would all love to be forced into a wall by Sirius Black and whispered that into their ears while he was within kissing distance."

Carnelia, playfully nicknamed "Lia" by Ana, quipped from behind her teen witch magazine. It always boggled Ana as to how Carnelia maintained perfect grades and had risen to Ravenclaw Prefect when she was constantly reading those magazines, fixing her makeup or dating the new boyfriend of the week instead of studying. Carnelia was rather popular in her house, being that she was half-Veela and absoloutely beautiful. She had platinum blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and skin so fair that she threatened to disappear when standing in the December snows that haunted Hogwarts. And her popularity was endless, she had a new boyfriend every other week. She had even dated James Potter back in year five, but due to common interest and Anastasiya's constant judgements, the relationship didn't last more than two weeks.

"Well, they can have him. Whatever happened to the days when Sirius and his gang ignored me. You know...back in the first year?"

Anastasiya popped her head up from her _Advanced Charms and Hexes _spellbook, uncurling her legs from the royal blue armchairs that occupied the small foyer outside of the entrance to the Ravenclaw commonroom. This was how Ana spent almost all of her free time - studying or reading up on magic. It was required for someone of her calibur to become and auror after this year. Everyone knew she had the magical potential for it, and the genius. The only thing that had kept Ana from being one of the Gryffindor Prefects was that she had the bad habit of mouthing off to the teachers every now and again. It even awarded her detentions on the rare occasion. But her grades were better than that of any Gryffindor, seventh year or below, and it was without question that she was the best looking female in the entire house. But it was due to her cold nature that her only two friends were Carnelia LeFèbvre and Severus Snape - sometimes Remus Lupin (but only when the rest Marauders were not around).

"I'd imagine it had something to do with you hitting puberty and growing boobs the size of cantaloupe halves, then sprouting legs as long as horses while you were at it. Seriously, Ana, the skirts are almost too short for you."

Lia snickered, tossing her magazine aside and lifting herself up from her seat. She moved to the wall and leaned against it, peering around the corner to see if anyone was coming down the corridor to signify classes ending.

"I can't help that. But really...those four need a hobby."

"They have hobbies. Sirius and James play Quidditch, harrass any girl who walks by them, date every girl who isn't repulsed, cast hexes on others and somehow ace their classes. Peter tags along everything they do like a lost puppy, Remus tries to keep the peace, studies and tags along, and collectively...they harrass you now. You're their new toy, miss Anastasiya Callisto Valentine, Crabby Queen of Gryffindor. Now, let me ask you this," Lia looked away from the corridor and stared at Ana with intense eyes, "What would you have done if Sirius Black _kissed _you?"

"Nn..." The thought of that made Ana cringe in repulsion. But before she could answer her friend (which would have taken quite a while) she leapt out of her seat and snatched her bag, "I have to go! I'm going to be late for Double Potions with the Slytherins!"

With a quick goodbye and a promise to meet up later, Ana dashed down the corridor and headed for the dungeons.

-

Severus Snape was correct in guessing that they were going to make the _Draught of Living Death_. Ten minutes into class and everyone had already gotten their ingredients out and had delved into making the potion. Severus, who was stationed next to Ana, was sharing his manual with her and giving her the tips he had figured out the day before. It made the potion-making go by much smoother.

Two tables away, Sirius and James were having difficulty with their own potions. Between the looks that James shot Severus and the goofing off that he did, it was a wonder that he managed to get his potion water bubbling. Sirius, on the other hand, was passing between staring Severus down angrily, and using the ingredient asphodel to play around with James. Of course, Ana ignored him and continued with her potion making, but it seemed that her eyes would wander to him when she was trying her hardest to not think of him. It caused her to fall further behind the potion's master beside her than she already was. By the time class ended, his potion was as clear as crystalline waters and hers was only a light shade of lilac. Severus received the best grade in the class as well as twenty points to Slytherin. Ana received the second best grade and ten points for Gryffindor, which was truly only five after Sirius got ten docked away.

The last three minutes were spent cleaning up. Severus had done so at lightning speed and left Anastasiya when she was still scooping potion into phials for Slughorn to examine later. Peter and Remus had left the room shortly after Severus, and one by one students filed out. Even Slughorn left, leaving the door cracked, for James, Sirius and Ana to exit when they were done.

"Can you believe that Snivelly finished it? At least he's good at _something_."

James crowed, pointing his want at his cauldron and muttering Evanesco! to clean it out. Sirius snorted and followed suit, snatching the cleaned out bowl by its rim and tossing it back onto the shelf.

"Severus is good at a lot of things," Ana growled, stuffing her books back into her bag, "But you wouldn't know, would you? Self-centered git."

"You know, you have quite a mouth on you for someone so pretty. Why don't you let me wash it out for you."

James hissed, lifting his wand at her, and he began to cast a spell that would probably have hurt quite badly had two things not happened: one, Ana deflected it wordlessly, merely pointing her own wand at James (which she had drawn a few seconds earlier) and casted the _Expelliarmus _charm at him - with the use of occlumency. And two, Sirius not shoved into James, knocking him out of the way and taking the brunt of Ana's charm. He careened backwards, flying into the shelf of cauldrons causing a ruckus. When James recomposed, he went to his friend's aid. Ana only stuffed her books into her bag quicker and fled from the room.

She had made it halfway down the corridor before the door to the potion's room slammed open. It was not James whom chased her out, but Sirius - whose hair was more disheleved than ever and sported a few blossoming bruises along the line of his jaw. Not only was he a splendidly fast runner, but he was also a talented spellcaster.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

He shouted, spindled wand clutched outwards as he ran. Immediately Ana's legs locked up, the inertia of her movements causing her to fall forwards, catching herself with the palms of her hands before she smacked face-first into the concrete. Sirius approached, growling slightly beneath his breath and rolling her over with his foot. He bent down, plucking her wand from her hand and stroking beneath her chin with his own.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" He sneered, chuckling when she averted her eyes and did not answer, "Don't you ever raise your wand to my friends again. First you set him on fire, now you nearly threw him across the room. Whatever issues you have with James, you take to me. Got it?"

Ana, again, did not answer. Instead, she pulled herself up onto her elbows and rolled her eyes. Out of anger, Sirius snagged her shoulder and shoved her into the cold stone of the wall - harder than before. She winced and hissed slightly in pain, glowering at him when he spoke again, "I said, '_got. it_?'"

She nodded slowly, a look of disgust overtaking her face before she shoved him away. The grip of the spell on her legs loosened, and Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her up with him, letting her have her wand back. Before she could set off, however, he grabbed her once more and pulled her close to him, trapping her against his chest with his arm. He towered over her, well over six feet and obviously stronger, yet she never lost the nasty look on her face.

He lowered his head, forcing her close to him, and inhaled deeply - like a dog would if he were smelling at something to remember the scent. Anastasiya's eyes widened with curiosity and horror, and she tried to squirm away. Sirius caught her chin with his middle finger, forcing her to look up at him while studied her for a moment, a snide grin across his unfortunately handsome features. Unfortunate that Ana could admit he _was _handsome. From her chin, his hand moved to her fuller lips, where his index finger traced the lower one with a touch so light that it felt as if he was not touching her at all. And just when it seemed like he was going to bend his head down to have a taste of her lips, the door to the potion's room slammed open once more and James tottered out angrily.

"**HEY**. What the hell are you doing?"

Fortunately, James could only make out Sirius' back, being that he was fixing his glasses to sit on his nose more accurately. In this time, Sirius forced Ana away and grunted under his breath, "Get the hell out of here."

"Nothing." Sirius answered, turning to his friend and walking in his direction while Ana made her escape. The last of the conversation she heard was on James' behalf,

"Well, then hurry up. We have to help Moony tonight, remember?"

Moony. A name that rang a bell. One whose chime she couldn't quite remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black bent over the well-detailed sink in the Prefect's bathroom and began to scrub the crusted blood off of his hands. Aside from tears in his robes and sweat-soaked skin, he sported a fresh set of gashes across his forearms that ran from his elbow to the back of his hand. Thanks to a quick _Episkey_, however, it was much less severe than it would have been though not fully healed. His hair was mussed more than usual and sticking to his face where the sweat streaked his skin. He looked rather terrible, as far as being worn out went, but kept a charming smile on whenever addressed. Right now, he looked serious as he stared at his own reflection, cold gray eyes staring back.

Tonight had been the night that Remus changed, the night that Peter, James and Sirius escorted their friend to the shireking shack and let him deal with his illness accordingly. It was good that both James and Sirius were larger animals, for Remus was especially vicious tonight. James had lucked out, though, he only received one puck-sized bruise on his thigh. It was partially Sirius' fault, really. He fought with Remus when he lashed, thus receiving his wounds. Remus - luckily, was alright. He was practically unconcious as he sat, slumped against the stall for the toilets behind him. He faced Sirius with his half-closed eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Padfoot."

Remus muttered, rubbing his face with his hands and grunting. It was clear just how exhausted he was, and how obvious that the change had sapped an inordinant amount of energy from him. Sirius sighed, tightening the fawcet until the water stopped running. Rather than drying his hands, he waved them obnoxiously in the basin until most of the water was off, then turned to face his friend, a smile on his pale face.

"It's fine. You didn't know what you were doing. I shouldn't have engaged you."

"You always do. I think you like scrapping."

"Come on, you know I love a challenge. And a hearty one at that."

Sirius quipped, striding over to his mate and kneeling down so that he was level with the slumped teen. His eyes shined now, even though he still had blood and sweat randomly strewn about him. No doubt he smelled a bit ripe from the run, too, but showers cured all. Remus' expression never changed, albeit it was a lazy one considering his current condition.

"Is that why you're taking time out of your rapid-moving life to personally stalk Anastasiya Valentine?"

Remus' question forced the cheeky smile off of Sirius' face, and he stayed completely still as he stared his friend down. Even Remus noticed the strange interest he had in the black-haired girl. Perhaps he was being too obvious...or not acting like himself. And true, it was his fault that he got attacked tonight more than usual because his mind had not been on escorting Moony to the shrieking shack properly - it was on Anastasiya Valentine and her shocking green eyes.

"Why would that be a challenge? I can have anyone I want."

Sirius retorted. Always thinking fully of himself, as if he was better than everyone else. Of course, that was Sirius Black. He could have the world if he charmed it...or so he thought. All of the girls here seemed to want a piece of him...why should Anastasiya be any different? Sure, she was playing hard to get - but he could break her.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "You forget that Ana and I have a few classes together. We talk. Sirius...she hates you."

"She does not _hate _me. You're being a drama magnet, Remus."

"Mmn. I'll ask her tomorrow, shall I? For now though," Remus lifted himself slowly, groaning until he got to his feet, "I'm going to have James and Peter help me to the dorm. Don't be long, yeah? You have the map?"

Sirius nodded, patting the pocket of his robes where the Marauder's Map rested safely. They had made it one of the years, together, with advanced magic. It portrayed the school, all of the secret passages and the labelled location of where everyone in the building was at that very moment. With a quick mumble of _I solemly swear I am up to no good_, Sirius gaped at the creation. Remus, James and Peter were headed to the Gryffindor dorms, slowly but surely. His eyes travelled momentarily, skipping up to the dorms of his fellow classmates. He searched for the name, and the mark, frantically as if it would not be there. And it was not in the dorms. It was in the common room, scrawled neatly and sitting alone, Anastasiya Valentine.

"What are you looking at?"

Came a voice, soft and curious, and belonging to a girl. Sirius leapt, closing the map and shouting, "**BLOODY HELL**!"

The pearly white figure of Moaning Myrtle sat, perched atop the ledge to the bathtub, giggling at the boy. She twirled her finger around one of her pigtails and staring longingly at the handsome Gryffindor, "Causing trouble, Sirius? Did I scare you?" 

"Nearly made me die."

Sirius grunted, staring down at the map and mumbling _Mischief Managed_ to himself before looking back up at the ghost girl. He was a little angered at the prospect of being unable to gaze at Ana's dot any longer, but he didn't want to reveal anything to Myrtle.

"Oh, shame. Then you could have haunted the U-bend with me. I've been so lonely, you know. I need a good-looking boy around."

Sirius quivered at the prospect. This was how he spent the next half hour of his night - in the company of lonely little Myrtle.

-

Defense Against the Dark Arts had just finished up with the professor of this particular year. He was a handsome younger man by the name of Liam Proudfoot, with dirty blonde hair and handsome brown eyes. Lia had told Ana after her first class with Professor Proudfoot that she was in love with him, and honestly only spent her class time staring at him and watching him talk. Ana laughed, thought it a bit sad of her friend, but couldn't help to agree that he was a charming man. But that is not the point in this class. No, today Anastasiya's class had been assigned partners to go to the Groundskeeper and ask him questions about the Dark Forest...and some of the magical wildlife within it. And out of the entire class, Ana had decided that Remus Lupin was the least incompetant...even if she was still angry with him.

Books in tow, the two moved down the flight of swirling stairs and headed for the entrance of the school. It was the last class of the day, and they had decided to get a jump start on their research.

"I'm sorry about the other day...keeping you at the table and all that,"

Remus mumbled, sliding the strap to his back over his shoulder. He was significantly taller than Ana, but looked awful this day. His face had a few scratches - to add to the collection of scars he already owned - and he had heavy bags lidded beneath his eyes. But he seemed cheery despite all of this, keeping up with Ana's quick strides.

"I would tell you it's fine, but that would be a lie," Ana grumbled, entering the main hall, "Why do you have to do what they do, Remus? You're better than them.

Remus chuckled, pushing the great doors to the grounds open, "Because they're my friends. And occasionally I like to have some fun. Just as long as it isn't too disastrious and nobody gets hurt."

"Nobody gets hurt. Right. Just so we're clear, I can't stand the lot of them. That includes you...when you're acting like those buffoons. And, Remus...I don't want to dislike you. You're smart...you're **Prefect**. You have so much potential."

"I can't help who my friends are, Ana. And before you tell me that I can...I can't. They love me, accept me...for _everything _I am."

He tightened his mouth shortly after that, realising that he had said just a little too much. Ana didn't inquire, however, and only sighed at his last statement. Remus quirked a brow,

"You don't hate any of them...do you?"

"No. Well...maybe James. Otherwise, no."

"James. He's starting to calm down. Head Boy...But James aside. What about Sirius?"

"Sirius Black? He's a git. A disrespectful git. And I would like for you to pass it along to him to leave me the bloody hell alone."

Remus chuckled softly, assisting Ana down the slope to Hagrid's hut, holding onto her arm, "This is unlikely, I'm willing to bet. From what I've gathered, he's quite sweet on you. Rather...he likes you more than the previous interests in girls he's had."

"Well, he'll have to learn the hard way to bugger off, then. I don't want to date him. I don't even want to look at him. He's insuffrable."

But her mind had raced somewhat differently. Sirius Black...special attention for her? But what made her so special? Why was he the target this year? Perhaps Sirius had grown tired of his toys, the gaggles of giggling girls who hounded him down the passageways and swooned for all of his smiles. She was frightened to admit that her disdain for Sirius was beginning to lift. It made her smile slightly, but the smile fled before Remus could turn to see it, and his hand crashed down onto Hagrid's door.

-

It was around four 'o clock when they headed back from Hagrids, three great parchments full of information and cheery smiles on their faces. Remus excused himself from Ana's presence when they entered the Great Hall and after a quick good-bye, he left her to her thoughts. She headed for a seat, fingers running along the table. Had she been paying attention to where she was sitting, rather than the parchment, she could have avoided a spot of..."trouble."

Sirius Black sat across from her with a mouthful of chocolate pudding. Anastasiya's head was bent low, paying mind to her work, and a smile moved over his face. After swallowing, he tapped on the table for her attention.

"Annie," He muttered softly, causing first a blush to spread violently across her cheeks and then the flustered embarassment to fade into the usual routine of dislike, "You know, I've been thinking..."

"Oh, you _actually _use your brain? I'm abashed."

Quickly, she stuffed her things under her arm and made for the exit. Sirius, who was rather displeased with abandoning his pudding, leapt up after her and hounded her all the way to the common room. It was empty, surprisingly, and he quickly dashed in front of her before she could ascend the stairs to sanctuary - the girl's dormitory.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really? Because the past few times you've wanted to talk I've been slammed into walls or hexed. I don't think I want to hear what you have to say!"

"Would you just stop being an outright **hag **for once and listen to me? You're harder to talk to than a bloody wall!"

Ana glowered at him and attempted to push past him. Sirius, being the brute that he can sometimes be, snatched her by her hand as she ascended the staircase and dashed up a few steps, backing her into the wall (as he likes to do), beneath the small portrait of a roaring lion. She stared hatefully at him. His arms braced his weight at either side of her head, trapping her into a tunnel of flesh and clothing.

"Why don't you just give up, Sirius? I have no interest in you. I never will. You couldn't woo me if you tried. Just leave me be! You're making me miserable!"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius focused his hard stare at her, those wondrous gray eyes boring into her own emerald green. She looked truly displeased, but less angry than worried. Maybe sad. Yes, her eyes definately portrayed sadness at this moment, and it made him feel truly awful.

"Because I can't," He whispered the confession softly. She craned her head ever-so-slightly as to hear him as he whispered to her, "I can't leave you be, _Anastasiya_."

She shivered as her name escaped from his lips. It was inadvertent, but it happened, starting from the very base of her spine and crawling up to her neck, extending to each limb individually and raising gooseflesh in its wake. She exhaled lightly, eyes dropping for only a moment to those lips of his, framed in light stubble that would be rough to the touch, should she reach out and graze it. He noticed.

"You want to kiss me."

In that tone...that horribly soft and desperate whisper. Anastasiya wished it not to be true, but a small part of her was curious to the texture of those lips, what it would be like to kiss Sirius Black. Raising her gaze back to his intense gray optics, she shook her head "no" so gently that it was barely noticeable. But she dare not speak. Sirius nodded in exchange,

"Yes. You do. You want to kiss me, Anastasiya."

"No..."

She whispered quietly, when everything else told her "yes, you do, silly girl. Just kiss the boy. It's harmless. It's just a kiss." But it was never that simple, was it? It was never just a kiss. She felt her hands tightening around her belongings, she leaned further into the cold stone of the wall as he leaned slightly closer. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks as he exhaled, see the iris of his eye contracting and dilating at the center to filter the afternoon light appropriately.

"_Yes_."

He mumbled, and she felt his own lips brush against hers as he spoke, that is how close he was to her. Her face drained to a ghastly white and she felt it burn hot with scarlett a moment later. He smiled, and she felt the tips of his scruff brush against her own face. And then he kissed her.

It took her by surprise, though she was not sure why. He was rather gentle, at first, as if testing out the water to a pool. After only a moment he pulled away and studied her facial expression with careful glances. She was left, open-mouthed and very red, in exactly the same place. He smiled once more,

"That's what I thought..."

He grumbled before brushing his lips against hers again. The kiss they shared was much longer this time, less gentle than the first had been and more bold. His arm, relieved of his weight, drew closer as he moved his hand to her, going to the nape of her neck and holding her closer as to not break away, the other still bearing his weight as not to crush her. He moaned ever-so-softly, a "mmn" sound that reverberated through his throat, much like a chuckle would. Anastasiya almost dropped her books.

"Sirius?"

A voice called softly, from a few steps above. The two broke away rather quickly, and regrettably, and gaped at their voyeur. Lily Evans, with her beautiful red hair and soft green eyes, stared at the two of them in slightly open-mouthed shock. Sirius cleared his throat and backed up, letting Anastasiya pass up the stairwell, which she did...but not after her blush deepened and she turned her head away from them both. She disappeared up the stairs without greeting Lily and shut the door tightly behind her. Sirius and Lily stared at eachother for an awkward moment.

"What was-"

"Don't ask."

Sirius corrected, turning for the common room. His eyes lingered on the heavy wooden door for a second before he descended the stairs. Behind the door, Ana stood silent, heaving rather deep breaths. She heard his voice address Lily, then his quick footsteps afterwards. Her heart beat so quickly she thought it was going to pop. After a moment, she moved for her bedpost, wetting her lips as she did so. The taste of chocolate pudding lingered there.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall was brimming with students the next morning when Ana arrived. As per usual, Lia was sitting at the Gryffindor table (despite being a Ravenclaw) and munching on a bagel. Her attention was on the Daily Prophet, rather than the Marauders who sat across the table and further to her right. Remus was staring indescreetly at her, soft eyes studying her bent over figure. James, Sirius and Peter were talking amongst themselves, though rather vividly, but Ana ignored them and took her place beside Lia.

"So, I have a question for you."

Lia stated, not once looking up from the Prophet. This concerned Ana, as Lia was usually cheery and full of energy in the morning. With a quick glance at Sirius, who was now staring at Ana with a grin on his face, Anastasiya tucked herself closer to her friend. She felt uncomfortable, as if the entire Great Hall was staring at her. At a glance around the room...they kind of were.

"What's going on?"

Ana mumbled, brushing her hair from her face, scooping the tendrils behind her ear. It was unsettling having the entire room glare at you now and again, like they were planning it in shifts. _First, this half of the Slytherin table glares, then the other. Ravenclaws next. Don't forget the Hufflepuffs. Let's all glare at Anastasiya, now_...Ana swallowed hard.

"Why is the entire room gawking at me?"

"Maybe..." Carnelia grunted, closing the Daily Prophet and slamming it onto the table as she turned to face her friend. Out of the corner of her eye, Ana could see all of the Marauders looking on now, "Because there is a rumour that you and Sirius Black snogged in the common room yesterday! And you didn't even tell me, you're best friend! Is it true, Anastasiya Callisto Katrienne Valentine?"

Ana's eyes widened to the size of half-dollars, she leaned closer to her friend and hissed for her to keep her voice down, considering James was now giggling like...well, a school girl. "Will you keep it down?"

"So, it's true, then! I don't believe you, Ana..."

"Don't be mad, I just...oh, I don't know. But will you please keep it down, I don't want everyone to know!"

"They already do!" Carnelia huffed, pushing herself from the table and snatching the paper between her spindled fingers, "I tell you everything, Anastasiya, and you've been more secretive than ever lately. If you don't want me to be in your personal life, then I won't be! Good day!"

The blonde stomped away angrily, leaving Anastasiya confused in her wake. She called after her friend, rising from her own spot on the bench, but quickly gave up when she realized that the half-Veela was displeased with her. She groaned a sigh and plopped her chin into the palm of her hands, resting both elbows on the table. Until the Marauders all started laughing. Her eyes snapped to one in particular.

"Annie, love. Can I have a kiss too?" James cooed, puckering his lips like a fish and imitating snogging sounds. Anastasiya flushed red with anger and clenched a fist. "I think Remus and Peter want one too. Just one kissy-wissy? Puh-_lease_?"

Slamming her hands down onto the table, she forced herself to a rise, slewing her bag over her shoulder. She rounded the table to where the Marauders were and stopped between Sirius and James, standing over them furiously. They all laughed, saved for Remus who looked astonished. Ana pointed at James,

"I don't ever want to hear your voice again. If I have to set you on fire a thousand times, I will. But if you ever so much as _breathe _in my general direction, I swear to you that it will not be lovely. And _**you**_," She turned to Sirius, whose sloppy grin never left his face, though his laughter stopped. James kept chuckling, "You disgust me. I regret ever being sorted into the same house as you, never mind sharing that kiss with you. I never want to see your smug face again."

Before she could even think to stop herself, she reached out and clapped her hand against Sirius' cheek. That whiped the smile off of his face, and immedately a red mark appeared where her hand had been seconds before. He stared at her in shock. She turned her back to them and began to walk away, all eyes in the room glued to her every movements, ears on her every word. Everyone was silent, save for James' violent laughter. Even Lily, who sat across from him and never once got along with Ana, looked grim. But before Anastasiya got too far, she turned to face Sirius once more,

"By the way," she hissed vehemently, "You're terrible at it."

Lie as it may have been, she was sinking so low as to take any jab to possibly cause as much pain as he had. To think that Sirius Black would have kept this quiet...but no, he had to tell the entire school what happened between them. Sure, it was a kiss, but with the reputation that Anastasiya had, everyone was going to keep harassing her about it. And that was the very last thing she wanted. She exited the Great Hall promptly and made for her Divination class to have words with Professor Trelawey beforehand, tears glistening in her eyes as she left.

-

The rest of the day went by as a blur - at least until the double potions she had to share with the Slytherins. The one class she had been dreading all day. Carnelia had not spoken to her, though she had heard of the ruckus in the Great Hall and shared Transfiguration with her the period before Potions. Ana had not so much has spoken that day, save for asking teachers the usual questions. McGonagall had approached her and given her detention for raising a hand, and hitting, a fellow student - which the Transfiguration master did not wish to do, for Ana was without a doubt her favourite and most talented student. It made that class even harder.

She descended to the dungeons slowly, not wishing to enter the chamber and dreading what was going to take place when she got there, but no words were said to her as she entered. Neither James nor Sirius so much as glanced at her the entire class. Severus had smirked when she first entered, though, at the mark that had been on Sirius' cheek earlier in the day. Otherwise, the class dragged by and the only words said were by other students, gossiping about what happened earlier.

The class ended rather abruptly, and Severus left early as usual. He met with Lily in the hallways, as Ana was only a few seconds behind, and the two disappeared for their usual conversation (as she could only guess). It made her heart ache a little, the reminder that her best friend was angry at her over some stupid boy. She walked with her head down, staring at the cracks in the stone as she walked. She didn't even care to see who was running up behind her, or look to see what hand had been laid over her shoulder. It was soon answered.

"It wasn't Sirius, you know."

Remus Lupin mumbled. Ana figured he had come from an intersecting corridor, considering he was not in that potions class with her. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that Sirius and James were just exiting the room. Sirius glanced at her quickly, then looked away just as fast.

"I don't care. The whole school knows and my best friend isn't talking to me. Granted, the last part is my fault, but I should have never done it in the first place. I regret it."

"Regret it as you may, you still humiliated _him_. You didn't need to slap him, you know..."

Ana grew furious, "Why are you telling me this, Remus? I'm not going to apologize, and I plan not to speak with him again. Maybe...maybe for a second or two yesterday I was curious to see what it was like to be the girl that Sirius Black was after, but I don't care now. I just don't."

"That tone suggests otherwise," Remus sympathized, keeping up his pace with hers, "It was James, just so you know. Because Lily told him that she saw you and Sirius snogging. He got mad at Sirius because Sirius didn't say anything to him. So he told a few people and, well...word gets around."

"They seemed awfully chummy for two people who were angry at eachother," Ana glowered, wishing Lia would lighten up, "And still. He didn't have to sit there and laugh. If he had any sort of respect for me, he would have stopped James."

"James is...an unstoppable force, Ana. He's smart, he's charming and he's Sirius' very best friend. They wouldn't stay mad at eachother if a train driven by the other hit their mums. That's just how they are. And Sirius _does _have respect for you. He didn't tell James, did he?"

This was true. An overwhelming feeling of regret washed over Ana, and she turned to see if Sirius was still behind her. But he was not...and only James was staring at the duo.

"I have to go to class. But feel better. And think about this? At any rate...I hope you and Lia patch things up."

Remus patted Anastasiya on the back and climbed the staircase with her, turning down the hallway to their right. Ana fumbled, "Wait! Remus? Do you _like_ Carnelia?"

The boy only blushed slightly, chuckling and waving her off. He disappeared into a classroom shortly after that, leaving Ana alone once more. But not for very long.

With her attention back on her feet, the dark-haired girl let her mind wander for a brief moment, considering the consequences of today. What if she couldn't patch things up with Lia? Would the friendship _really _end over something so ridiculous? Pain panged in her chest at the thought of wandering the halls like this for the rest of the year, of not having a best mate around when they graduated from this portion of their lives. It was painfully apparent now that her cold-hearted personality was not going to benefit her in the long run of her life. Soft footsteps beside her snapped the girl from her silent reverie and she nearly leapt out of her skin when her eyes focused on whom had fallen in-step beside her.

James, with his glasses in one hand and the other wrapped around the bottom of his sweater to clean the lenses, stared at his feet with a look of slight contempt contorting his features. He cleared his throat after a long moment, turning his attention to the witch beside him after he slid the glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Ana was ready for her hand to fly to her wand, if need be, but James snorted,

"Don't try. I'll have you petrified so fast you won't be able to inhale."

As if it was a foretelling of his actions, Ana sucked in a great breath of air and never let her eyes wander for an instant away from this threat. The one person she distasted most in the school had fallen in step beside her, obviously with something on his mind. He sucked in a great breath of his own before jamming his hands deep into his pockets and beginning, "There are a few things we need to clear up."

Here we go...she thought to herself, expecting exactly what came from his mouth. Justifications of Sirius. A reminder that Anastasiya had made the most ridiculous of mistakes the night before, and because of it her friendship with Carnelia was on the rocks. A sudden flame of anger spiraled up her spine, but he controlled herself from snatching at her wand. Witnessing James at work firsthand had reminded Ana that his curses were not to be trifled with.

"I want you to just let Sirius date you. For however long. A week, usually. Until he gets bored of you."

Instantly, Ana's expression pulled into a horrified gasp as she stared with wide eyes at the prospecting boy. Had he really just suggest that she give up and _date _the monster? When the worst of her horrified expression passed, she let a snort tear through her throat, one of sarcasm. The anger still licked at her like the tongue of a red-hot flame.

"I'm sick of this," James continued, as if Ana had not reacted at all. He didn't even make eye contact with her. His eyes seemed to be past the end of the corridor in which he stared, as if he was looking into a hallucination, "I'm sick of how he is because of you."

"How he is?" Anastasiya interjected, clear confusing ringing through her tone like a bell. What in Merlin's beard was this kid talking about?

"...keeps on plotting on how to corner you. How to break you. I'm really sick of it. I am. I just want to cause trouble, get out of here and get on with my life. I have a standard to set for kids in the future, you know. And I can't do that when one of the Master minds is obsessing on how to court a snotty Pure-blood. As if it isn't enough that he won't stop yipping about you, we have Remus drooling over your Veela buddy."

_I knew it_, Ana though to herself. Remus had been slowly, silently and slyly eying Lia over the past few weeks. Perhaps he was too shy to really talk to her, but it did not go unnoticed to Ana. It was strange to think of, though. Her shoulders rolled into a neat shrug and her mind wrapped back around what James had been saying.

"I'm not dating Sirius. I don't think you understand how much I disdain him. I don't even want to breathe the same air as him. Especially now."

James snorted this time, tearing his eyes from the end of the corridor and reeling on her. Ana nearly tripped over her own feet when she jumped back, hand automatically going for her wand - but she stopped herself before James could make good on his own promise. "If you really _disdained _him so much, then Lily wouldn't have caught you two snogging yesterday. Or was it just a momentary lapse of sanity?"

Ana nearly growled, crossing her arms over her chest and letting the toes of her right foot tap against the stone of the corridor's floor. Her patience with this Gryffindor was wearing thin, as well as her interest in this conversation.

"Anyway, it was rude to hit him. Especially because it wasn't his fault that everyone found out. It was mine. You should go apologize to him."

"Yeah, right. And you should stick your wand in your ear. But neither of us will do that. Besides, he didn't seem to bothered by it."

"I never said he was. But it's rude to slap people. Even I know that." James reasoned, though it was apparent that his patience was growing slim as well.

"Look whose talking. You make a habit out of hanging Severus by his ankle whenever you catch him alone outside. And that isn't rude? Don't give me lessons on etiquette when you can't even follow your own advice. Thanks, but no thanks." Anastasiya muttered, shoving past James and heading down the hall. She nearly disappeared when James called out once more.

"He won't stop. He's like a Bloodhound chasing a bunny. He has your scent, and he can't have you. So he's going to chase you. Just give up and make it easy for yourself. Or you'll be more embarassed than you were today, and your little friend won't be around for sure."

With a grunt, Ana tredged up the stairs and towards the Great Hall - moreover, the big doors to the outside. Two things were on her mind: finding Lia and apologizing, for one. And the other would be much less enjoyable...trying to get her scent out of Sirius' nose. A barrage of thoughts swirled through her head as she headed down towards the Quidditch pitch in search of the dog.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold snarled across her cheek as she made her steady journey to the Quidditch pitch. It was not the most refreshing feeling ever, and Ana was not a fan of the cold by any means, but it seemed as if her desire to be rid of these two tasks heated her to the bone. It felt like an eternity before she had reached her destination, and a quick glance around the pitch told her two things: Carnelia was sitting in the bleachers with a group of fellow Ravenclaws and Sirius was at the far end of the pitch, arguing very animatedly with his younger brother - Regulus.

If there was one thing that had been apparent to the students of Hogwarts, it was that Sirius did not like the thought or mention of his family. Having been the only member of the Black's to be sorted into Gryffindor, he was considered to be the disgrace of the family...though he saw it as a chance to rebel. Both of the brothers, Regulus with broom in hand, were walking down the pitch, towards the exit and nearer were Ana stood. Feeling instantly uncomfortable, Ana shot an apologetic look to Lia, who merely rolled her eyes and stood up. Snatching her books, the blonde trounced down the bleachers with steps so heavy it seemed she would splinter the wood there. As she passed Ana, clutching her books, she hissed her displeasure between her teeth and rocketed her shoulder into the Gryffindor's. With a frown, Ana turned to watch her friend go as the other Ravenclaw's laughed, following the Half-Veela away.

_Well, that was a failure_...Ana moaned in her thoughts, feeling helplessness crush down onto her. Looking further down the pitch, her eyes fell onto Sirius and Regulus, who were finishing their heated argument and separating from one-another. Regulus passed her first, tossing her a rather nasty look and rolling his eyes. The two were very similar, Regulus being another striking boy, however his features were tame compared to his elder brother, and he was not as attractive. This certainly did not mean that he was not popular among the Slytherin girls - quite the opposite. Instantly, Ana felt like shrinking down into the grass and crawling away like a cockroach.

The sudden cold of the atmosphere got to her, the anger in her bones seemed to melt away with her confidence, and when Sirius approached there was no charming smile on his face. Quite the opposite - he looked completely grim, with a scowl written across his charming features. He looked truly troubled, and worn down from the argument with his sibling. It was apparent that, though he showed nothing but dislike for his entire family, it still hurt to be on such terms - especially with a sibling.

"Come to hit me again?" He grunted, hands jammed into the pockets of his jacket and gray eyes, colder than the atmosphere around the two of them, boring straight into her own eyes. In that very instant, Anastasiya felt like shrinking into herself and hiding. Rolling his eyes, Sirius stopped beside her, as if waiting for her to either answer or run away, "Or maybe you're going to apologize? But I highly doubt that. Nothing nice ever comes out of _your _mouth."

This seemed rather true, considering how focused Ana had been on hating Sirius and his gang. And there was a loss of words when he called her out, and the usually witty Gryffindor stood dumbfounded before the accusing male. His cold eyes only left her for a second, travelling to the retreating back of his younger sibling. When they returned to her, they were only a slight bit more tender - but none too noticeable, "Well, what do you want?"

Ana sighed. He was going to think of her as more of an inconsiderate witch after she told him what she had been bouncing around her head on the way down here. Closing her eyes, she heaved a deep sigh and attempted to regain a small portion of her confidence, "I...wanted to tell you...to please stop."

"Stop what." Sirius more commanded than asked, beginning his walk again. It was insinuated that he wished for her to follow, as he paused and looked back at her when she did not. Stumbling over her feet for a second, she took a few steps to catch up to him and fell in step beside him when he began his slow pace once more.

"Pursuing me..." It sounded so ridiculous, but it had been what James was hinting to. What with his image of Sirius being some kind of large dog and herself being a helpless rabbit. The idea made her snort a little, but softly and Sirius did not notice. His snort, however, was more audible. A slight smile turned the corners of his lips up, but not enough to make him stop scowling.

"No." He grunted again, stopping in his tracks. Ana passed him, not paying attention and chomping lightly on the corner of her lower lip. When she realized that he had stopped walking, she too cut her pace and reeled to face him once more. There was a question of curiosity and horror on her face while Sirius' was a mixture of amusement and, still, irritance.

"See, it isn't that simple," He continued, staring at her so nonchalantly that it bothered her a little. As if she had something on her face. "You're intriguing. Hiding from everyone but your little Veela friend for all seven of your years here. Having a nearly spotless record except for the few times you've mouthed off to a Professor in class. Had, what, two detentions total? Three for hitting me? Spending all of your time reading and studying to be, what, and Auror? Unquestionably, you're the top of our class. And you're also curvier than a time-turner. Yet you've managed to escape the grasp of any guy that's even thought of pursuing you. Remus had a small crush on you last year. Had charms with you. Wouldn't shut up about how smart and pretty you were. So, how could I not try to catch the untameable?"

His expression remained as calm and still as that of a gargoyle cast forever in their stone prisons. Ana, however, felt her cheeks heat up and her body go rigid at his personal report on her. There wasn't really much to say to him, especially when he took a greater step forward, closing the already minimal distance gap between the two of them. Dropping his head down only a little, he leaned so close to her ear that she could the heat of his breath as well as the lightest touch of his lips when he spoke, "I'll see you in detention tonight."

Catching a stray tendril of her raven hair, his lips turned crescent with a grin as he inhaled the scent of it, as he had only a few days ago when he pinned her in the hall outside of Potions. He released her locks and moved away from her, the heat of his figure quickly retreating as he paced a few steps away and towards the castle. Frozen in her place, Ana could only hear him mutter, "Just like Jasmine flowers..." before he disappeared into the school.

-

The rest of classes went by in a whirl, so much that she barely remembered what she had taken today. But at the end of the day, and when she was stuffed up with dinner, she headed to McGonagall's office for directions on her detention. She was the first into the classroom, beating out even the Professor. With a sigh, Ana lifted her bag onto one of the desks near the front of the room and pressed the palms of her hands into the desk, bracing her weight onto them. Transfiguration was always her forte, so much to the point where she found time to steal away from Lia and the eye of teacher to practice the art of shape-changing: becoming an animagus.

It was something that McGonagall had spoken of in one of their very first classes, in her very first year. Becoming an animagus took loads of practice, followed by official registration of the Ministry of Magic. Being intrigued with the idea, Ana had started almost immediately - trying to force her human shape into that of her favourite creature. By year five, and with constant practice, she could force fur onto her body, large ears onto her head and a short snout before her face. By the end of her sixth year she could collapse completely into the creatures form, only needing to perfect a few small details. And at this point in her seventh year, she had mastered the ability to transfigure completely into a medium-sized silver fox.

She had been very careful with where to practice, having stumbled upon the illustrious Room of Requirement early in her time at Hogwarts and occasionally taking the grounds as her place to change as well. But with all that had been recently on her mind, the girl had not even thought of changing her shape. Instantly, the desire to prance around the yards after dark as the sly creature grew in her chest, and she sighed softly at the thought of that small pleasure. Lost in thought, she did not hear the next occupant come in behind her, and was only brought to the awareness of their presence when they cleared her throat. Snapping out of her reverie, the girl turned her head to the door, hair whipping out in thin whisps, and let her eyes focus onto Sirius - who sat in one of the chairs further back with his feet crossed at the ankles and upon the surface of the desk, arms folded across his broad chest.

"Welcome back to the Real World." Sirius mused, obviously in a better mood than he had been in before. Ana swallowed a hard lump in her throat and smiled weakly, turning back to focus on her books immediately.

"What, no 'hello'?" He inquired. His feet scraped off of the desk and onto the floor, pushing the chair out as he drew to a stand and leaned on his desk as she was.

"Hello..." Ana muttered, tracing her lengthy nails across the surface of the wooden desk mindlessly, hating the blush that was rising in her cheeks, tainting her skin hot in its wake.

"You know," he began, his voice entirely too delighted to _not _hint that he was going to say something derogatory and inappropriate, "Your legs are so long...that I can _almost _see up your skirt when you stand like that."

The blush hastened to such an ill scarlett that her vision swam, eyes widening. Clapping her hands onto her rear (to push the skirt as close to her skin as possible) the girl sat abruptly in her seat. Sirius laughed so hard behind her that he gasped for breath between chortles, hand pounding on his desk. Ana hung her head in her hands, trying to vigourously rub the blush away.

"Enough of that," the sharp tone of Minerva McGonagall called out as she entered the classroom from the door behind them. Her stride was swift as she headed to the front of the class as her nature intended her to do on any normal school morning. Sirius took a bit to calm his laughter, for which he was awarded with a questionable scowl from Professor McGonagall. Ana propped her head up to focus on her favourite teacher, hoping the blush was gone. "There will be no fun in this detention. I am severely disappointed in the both of you...though less of you, Sirius. You're in here every other night."

Sirius sniggered in light agreement, though it was more of displeasure than the previous amusement. Disappointment from herself set in as Ana sank lower in her chair and rubbed at her face once more, "I just hope that you don't push Anastasiya into another detention tonight, Mr, Black, with your antics. Knowing you, you'll give the poor girl a heart attack before you finish your task. Now, up...both of you. Off to the trophy room. You're to scrub each of the trophies down _by hand _with soapy water and sponges...then polish them and dust their shelves. **No magic**. Argus has the buckets, polish and dusters upstairs for you. Go."

Not willing to be told twice, Ana snatched her bag and dashed out of the classroom as quickly as her legs would permit her. Sirius was slower, obviously used to this punishment and not wishing to hurry to the trophy room any quicker than necessary. Anastasiya beat him there by a good two minutes, thanking the grumpy Filch when he showed her where everything was. It was only when Sirius arrived that Filch took off and slammed the door behind them, muttering about how they were no good trouble-makers. Dropping her bag in the corner of the room, Ana crouched down and lifted up one of the muggle-looking feather dusters. Snorting in disapproval at the filthy instrument, she opened one of the trophy cabinets and snatched the one closest to her, dusting it off slowly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the two buckets and dipping his hands into the brimming suds, retrieving the soaked sponge from the warm water. With his wet hand, he snatched the trophy from Ana's hand and began slopping it down with water from the sponge. With curious eyes, Anastasiya watched him before reaching for another trophy. It went on like this, in silence, for a good ten minutes - Ana stealing glances of Sirius every so often as he scrubbed the trophies down with amazing patience and care that the girl had thought he would be absent of...especially in this case. When the entire case was empty and dusted, inclusive of the trophies, Ana grabbed her own bucket and began washing down those Sirius had not yet done, eyes wandering to him every so often for only a few seconds.

"Some people might be offended by you...the way you stare." Sirius mumbled, holding the award in his hand up to the dim light with inspection in his eyes. When it passed, he placed it back onto the shelf and grabbed the next one. Anastasiya did not answer, only slightly blushed and let her long hair drop before her face like a curtain when he mentioned this. A smile pressed onto his lips. "Me? I'm going to assume that you like what you see. Call me conceited, but I play it by ear."

"You're conceited." Anastasiya mumbled from behind her hair, scrubbing out a rather nasty spot of dust. She only looked up when he placed the trophy back onto the shelf, and frowned, "We have to polish them, too..."

"Ugh, you're right." He muttered, snatching the trophy back down from the shelf and flopping back down onto his rear, stretching his long legs out. "We're going to be here all night. Lucky tomorrow is a break from classes..."

Setting her trophy down, Ana reached for the can of polish just as Sirius did, the tips of their fingers meeting atop the lid of the object. Simple as the touch was, it spent a physical spark down Ana's arm, enough to make her recoil slightly, a clumsy and skittish smile on her face, "Go ahead..."

Sirius studied her for a long monent, hand still atop the can of polish. It was strange to see the girl in his presence without the tone of annoyance across her features. When she wasn't too busy looking sad or irritated, she was really very beautiful. Hell, she was _always _very beautiful. He was not discouraged in _his _bout of staring when she noticed, merely more intrigued as she retreated into her blush, and her hair once more._ I wish she wouldn't do that_, Sirius thought, looking through the bristles of his own longer hair to better see her. Letting his hand leave the can, he brushed his own hair from his eyes before he leaned forward. It was as if a switch had been hit inside of him somewhere, driving him to rather ballsy decisions that lead to things like slaps in the face later on. Truly? He didn't care. Not in this moment. And there were few things to stop him.

It was a lazy movement, pulling to his knees and falling forward onto his palms as he skittered towards her. It was out of her peripheral vision that she saw him coming, and instinctively she scootched back a little, as if making room for him. When the distance was closed off enough for him, he brushed the curtain of hair from her wide eyes, that shocking green that accused him of his actions. She chewed on her lower lip, more as a nervous habit than anything, and he couldn't really blame her for being nervous at this moment. The small habit seemed only to attract him more, as if it was a teasing gesture. He leaned forward a bit, bracing his weight on his hand, which was held against a nearby cabinet door. The other scooped into the nape of her neck, bringing her up from sitting on her feet to match his height. His eyes slid closed just as he caught her plump lips against his own, the shadowed stubble of his jaw scraping against the smooth skin of her own.

He was not as gentle as he had been the day before, this particular kiss driven more with necessity than the previous curiosity. He already had the taste of her lips in his memory, it was the texture he wanted to memorize this time. The subtle curve of her lower lip as it sloped down to meet her chin - the slight part in the both of them when he pulled away, only to let his own lips crash back down onto hers when he had gulped in enough air. One of her hands rose pathetically against his chest to push him away, though it more traced the lines of his upper trunk than forced him back. He caught it with the hand at her neck, sliding the fingers gently across the exposed skin of her collarbone. The shiver that spasmed through her, though mild, was enough for him to notice, and he smiled against the curve of her lips.

She did not fight him again, though it was not defeat that drove her to abandon her task. Her heart was beating entirely too fast for the pounding of blood in her ears not to be noticed, the slight tremble in her hand when she attempted to push him away. He was warm, his hand atop her made it sweat almost instantly. How sheepish she felt, so inexperienced in something so simple. Of course Sirius Black was perfect at this, and of course she felt like an idiot for her earlier statment, recalling that she had shrieked of his lack of talent in this particular field. How much of a jerk did she feel? All feelings that did not matter much now that his lips were pressed against hers, and it all felt so natural to her too.

So when the tip of his tongue traced the outer shell of her lower lip, it was with a skipped heartbeat and hitched breath that it was received. Instantly, her own flicked out to meet his, much how the curious muscle insists on following the path of a toothbrush as it scrubs at the teeth. It was well received as the Gryffindor boy let his hand leave her own to tangle into the long tendrils of her hair, pushing himself more roughly into the physical token of affection. A slight moan escaped involuntarily from her throat. The sound seemed to please him.

It was worry, more than relief, that washed over her when he pulled away from the kiss, her own eyes opening again to find where it was he went. But his lips were at her skin once more, this time the side of her neck, even his teeth as well as his stubble scraping against the flesh there. Her hand suddenly released the trophy it held, and the award clattered to the ground noisily. He left her once more, with a jump, and put a bit of distance between the two of them. Her heart beat audibly against her sternum, breath lough and uneven. Once more, she retreated into her hair and sank further back into the room, snatching the fallen idol and working on it once more.

Sirius licked at his lips, rewetting them, and brushed his mussed hair from his eyes. An uneven chuckle softly rang through the air as he exhaled, pushing back to his own post and snatching the polish without hesitation. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Anastasiya answered, drying the trophy with a cloth and sliding it half way towards him, "We should finish up here...so we aren't here until one in the morning."

They worked in awkward silence, she too embarassed to meet his gaze again, but he kept stealing glances of her whenever he could - and there were plenty of opportunities. She only let her gaze meet his when they were finished and had moved back to the common room. It was a silent good night, right before she turned to head up the steps to her dorm. In movements he could not recall, Sirius undressed and flopped down onto his bed, staring into the canopy blindly. It was not the red velvet he saw or recalled, but the soft texture of Ana's lips and the way she trembled against his touch.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost a month had passed between detention and this moment. A month since Lia had spoken to her best friend, and a month since Anastasiya allowed herself to confront Sirius Black. The physical connection between them needed to end, it showed entirely too much of Ana. Like some sort of screen that revealed every one of her secrets to him in kisses. She could see the way he smiled at her now, when she passed him in the hallways, when she caught him out of the corner of her eye in classes. It was amazing how fast a person could move when they did not want to be caught in an awkward situation. And James - how pleased he must be that the tension between Ana and Sirius was there no longer there. Remus, on the other hand, was less than amused. In fact, he was looking extremely ragged.

"While I don't think it would have been the best of ideas, a part of me is still a little upset with you for avoiding him," Remus muttered, tailing Ana out of Charms one afternoon. Though she rolled her eyes, Ana had a small smile on her face. The sideways glance she cast Remus made him grin too as he re-adjusted his books, "I mean, it would have been amusing to see you put him in his place. He can be a real git sometimes."

At that Ana smirked wider. Getting by without Lia was pretty rough, but between Potions with Severus and seeing a lot of Remus around, Ana didn't quite feel as lonely as she had expected. Of course, nobody could replace the bonding that she had with her best friend, but sometimes friends fight...and this was one for a record book. Remus' laughter brought her back from her reverie, "Still, you should have heard him. He still raves about your detention together. Though the story changes every time. You don't strike me as the type of girl that would wear a french maid's outfit."

A violent blush filled Ana's cheeks, and she lightly elbowed Remus. Through the laughter, though, Ana could see a certain dread behind his usually kind eyes. It was as if he was thinking of something terrible that was to come, and soon, and he looked so disheveled that she actually worried for him. Not that his clan would let any harm come to the Prefect, but there were some things that could not be remedied or kept away by friendship. Sometimes the demons haunting people were stronger than love and loyalty. And all at once, a sadness washed over Anastasiya.

She wondered of her father. The poor git, locked away in Azkaban for a crime he had not committed. It was a terrible thing - to see the glue of a family be taken away and how quickly the remains shamble. Ana's mother was nothing but a drunk - dishonourable and shameful. The Gryffindor girl regretted coming home from school for the very fact that Aleksandra Valentine would be drunk off of Fire Whiskey - and that her most recent form of communication was either hitting her daughter or casting things at her. The girl shuddered.

"Hey, you alright?" Remus piped up, pulling Ana back to reality once more. And as much as she hated to do it, Ana nodded and brushed him off as nicely as she could manage, promising to meet him in the library and study after lunch and knowing that the promise would be an empty one.

-

She had planned to sneak out of the castle this night and wander around the grounds as a little fox for a while. Ample time to think of new ways to avoid Sirius, ample time to think of how to get Lia to talk to her again. She waited by the windows near the fifth floor girl's bathroom - alone in the corridor and gaping out at the sky. The Whomping Willow shuddered slightly on the grounds below, making itself seem completely safe and even friendly. The brances looked as if they were dancing, actually. It mesmerised Anastasiya for what felt like years, though she knew that only moments had passed. Filch would be making a round soon, to ensure the students were fast asleep in their dormitories. As soon as Ana heard him, she disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments, and returned to the window once more when he had passed. It was nearly ritual by now. Except for what lay below. Four boys crossed the lawn in what Ana assumed was secrecy. It was not hard to tell whom they were - the Marauders. Except something was clearly off.

Remus, whom she could tell apart from the others by appearance alone, was shuddering so violently that Ana thought he would collapse. Sirius and James flanked him closely, holding on to either of his arms. Peter nearly dashed ahead, and when he strayed dangerously close to the Willow he did something rather shocking to Anastasiya - he disappeared. Or so she thought. A little fleck dashed beneath the rapping branches of the trees - a rodent of some sort...perhaps a rat? - and disappeared at the base of the trunk. After a moment, the branches stopped swaying all together and let the other three boys pass.

After a moment the grounds brightened up, clouds brushed away from the moon and spilled soft light across the grass. And at that very second, Remus threw his head back and screamed. Anastasiya's eyes widened to the size of saucers, glued to her friend as his body shifted and morphed. Legs lengthened, fingers extended and grew claws, ears protruded from the top of his head in points. His nose pushed out, teeth elongated, clothes tearing and falling away. Remus Lupin - the Gryffindor Prefect and Charms partner of Anastasiya Valentine - was a Werewolf. The girl gasped, watching as the beast lunged for James. How could they be around him like this? Wasn't Remus dangerous?

Clearly, however the boys seemed to have a solution. With a rather lithe side-step, James' figure also changed however not as violently as Remus' had. Where once there was a boy, a stag the size of a small horse stood, quick on its pronged feet to dodge the wolf. Sirius flashed behind him, disappearing as a lad and tackling the werewolf to the grass as a rather large dog. It felt as Ana couldn't breathe as she watched the all-too quick exchange. The stag and dog, together, nearly beat the wolf towards the base of the Willow where they disappeared into the earth. And it all made sense.

Remus looking ragged and tired, the fright behind his eyes. The nickname Moony now suited him, where once it sounded like a very strange pet name between friends. The small creature Peter had turned into - it must have been a mouse or rat...Wormtail, yes. And Prongs, of course, for the splintered hooves of the stag and the split antlers with the sharply-edged branches. Finally, Sirius - Padfoot - for the soft pads at the feet of the large black dog. Three were animagi, much like Anastasiya had trained herself to be. And it was all for Remus - who could not control his wolven rages.

Perhaps it was foolish of the girl to wait by the window, where she was so frozen with curiosity and fright that she could not move, but the girl needed to know where they had taken her friend. This time hours did pass as she waited, and the tree had resumed moving only seconds after the boys - no, the animals - had disappeared beneath its trunk. The dance of the branches once more kept Ana's attention, though her eyes stared past them to the base of the tree, waiting for the boys to appear once more. And after what felt like eternities, the branches seized up once again and the creatures filed out onto the grass once more.

Peter lead the way, shifting back to his miniscule figure and urging the next forward. Remus, still a wolf, emerged from the base of the tree with a Stag James closely behind. Lastly was Sirius, who emerged as a boy and whose eyes were wandering the castle windows with determination. No doubt he was looking to see if any teachers or students were roused. No doubt he would see her if she did not move, but Ana was still frozen to her place with the same curiosity and feet stuck at her feet. Sirius grew rigid, she could see, though Ana could not tell why. Had she been spotted? Or had something else paused him? In a flash, chaos erupted from the scene. Clearly the seemingly calm wolf had sensed an opportunity. Rushing past James, the creature had charged for Sirius. He was quick, however, throwing himself into the air and melting into a fur-clad beast within seconds. The two canines slammed into eachother, tumbling along the earth in a heap.

She could hear the growls and barks, screeches of pain from either behalf through the glass of the window. James was quick to the scene, ramming Remus off Dog Sirius, guarding his friend from the wolf. Sirius clambored to his feet, low to the ground and waiting for the wolf to move again. And once more there was a tangle of fur and limbs as the were and dog went for eachother again. The process repeated itself a few times, each one pulling air from Ana's throat in horrified gasps, too terrified to move, too frightened to look away. James always broke the battle apart with his great antlers, Peter scurried about the scene as a rat, too small and helpless to enter the fray. With one final ram, James separated the canines and almost immediately the clouds eclipsed the moon. Remus' change back was seamless, and he dropped to the earth in a crumpled heap. Almost ten feet away stagger Sirius, knees trembling and turning to jelly beneath him until he too fell to the earth. Blood stained what was left of his clothing, gashes littered his body and he lay unmoving.

Ana would never be able to tell a soul how she got from the fifth floor to the grounds so quickly. Surely she had attracted the attention of someone, though she didn't really care. When the girl broke into the night, she could see Remus shambling to his feet, breathing so heavily that his rasps were audible from her great distance. The three boys made a panicked circle around their friend, unaware or uncaring of Anastasiya as she approached. With thunderous strides, she nearly shoved James away and let her knees drop to the earth beside the boy, shrieking his name, "Oh no, Sirius!"

Blood circled the grass around him like flung paint. Hair stuck to his face with sweat and blood. His eyes were closed, chest rising and falling at an alarmingly slow rate. There were several extremely deep gashes along his chest and arms and his clothes were torn almost worse than Remus'. Pulling her wand from her sleeve, Ana moved to point it at Sirius, however James knocked her hand away.

"He needs Madam Pomfrey immediately." The boy stated, looking at Peter with worried eyes, "Go get her!"

The small boy took off almost instantly. Remus sank to the earth once more, though he sat at a list and drew too-sharp breaths. He sounded more frantic than Ana felt, "I didn't mean to...I swear..." He muttered repetitiously. James tried to console him, though Ana tuned almost everything out. Brushing the hair from Sirius' face, she felt her chest heave with a sob, though she willed herself not to cry. Whatever the impulse that forced her outside, she did not have the strength to keep the tears from leaking out. Clutching at Sirius' hand, she watched Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Argus Filch and Peter Pettigrew cross the grounds to them as tears ran in rivulets down her cheeks.


End file.
